The present invention is directed to a heat dissipating assembly, a spring clip and heat assembly, and to a spring clip for clamping a heat sink module to an electronic module.
A standard electronic module includes a microprocessor chip module which is connected to a socket module which is, in turn, fixed to a pc board. A typical heat sink includes a flat base and a plurality of spaced cooling fins which extend upwardly from the base.
A wide variety of spring clips have been developed for clamping a heat sink to an electronic module. In many cases, a single clip is utilized to clamp a heat sink to two opposite ends of an electronic module. The clip is thereby limited to application to a heat sink and electronic module of a specific size. Also, the spring clip is difficult to apply and to remove from the heat sink and electronic module package. In many cases, special tools are required for application of the spring clip. Excess manipulation of the electronic module and heat sink can result in damage to or shorting out of the delicate terminal leads of the electronic module. Another problem which is frequently encountered with prior art clips is that they frequently become loose from their clamping function due to vibrations and other conditions which are normally encountered during operation of the electronic apparatus to which the heat dissipating electronic assembly is applied.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art spring clips and heat dissipating assemblies have been obviated by the present invention.
it is, therefore, a principal objection of the present invention to provide a spring clip for application to one end of a heat sink module for clamping one end of the heat sink module to one end of an electronic module, the opposite end of the heat sink module being clamped to the opposite end of the electronic module.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of spring clip and heat sink. assembly which includes a pair of spring clips which are connected to opposite ends of the heat sink for application to an electronic module which has a pair of projections at opposite ends of the electronic module so that a portion of each clip overlies a respective pair of projections and so that the respective pair of projections are engaged in a clamping mode upon the application of a alternatively small biasing force on the clip toward the projections.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a spring clip which can be applied to and removed from a heat sink module relatively quickly and easily.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spring clip and heat sink assembly which can be applied to and removed from an electronic module relatively quickly and easily.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a spring clip for clamping a heat sink to an electronic module in which the heat sink is simple in construction and relatively easy to manufacture.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a heat dissipating assembly which is easy to assemble and which remains securely assembled during normal use in an electronic device.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.